1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector modules for electrically connecting sets of wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the telecommunications industry, connecting blocks comprising an array of insulation displacement contacts are typically used in telephone central offices, building entrance terminals, and outside plant cabinets for electrical connection between cables and cross-connect wiring. One example of such a connecting block is the standard 110-type connector block. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587, issued to Ellis, Jr. et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Such connector blocks include rows of insulation displacement contacts mounted within a plastic module. Each contact includes insulation piercing slots on both ends. One set of wires is placed within a (index) strip, and the contact module is placed over the wires in order to make contact therewith. A second set of wires is inserted into the opposite end of the contacts to complete the electrical connection between the sets of wires.
In some more recent systems, connector modules include slots for mounting protectors which are electrically connected to the contacts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,857 and 4,283,103 issued to Forberg et al., which are hereby incorporated by reference. While the prior art connector blocks are adequate, wiring was generally done on a single surface, and when protector components were also mounted on the connector block, it was necessary to remove the protectors before inserting jumper wires or test probes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,489 and 5,575,689 issued to Baggett et al., which are hereby incorporated by reference, addressed this drawback and show a connector module which permits wiring on two surfaces and insertion of patch cords or test leads into one surface while a protector component is mounted on the opposite surface. In such modules, the protector remains connected to a contact in the module via a slot on one side of the module, while a test probe is inserted into a slot on the opposite side of the module to make an electrical connection with the contact in the block, such that protection is not interrupted as the test probe is inserted.
The connector module of Baggett et al. has a “make-before-break” capacity so that signaling is not interrupted when a protector, a patch cord or test access lead is inserted into a slot of the module. In other words, the module functions as a normally closed switch, wherein the wires of the incoming cables are normally connected to the cross-connect wiring of the building. Protectors, test leads, and patch cords may be electrically connected to the contacts within the module (via the slots) without interrupting the electrical connection between the wires of the incoming cable and the cross-connect wires of the building.